Saving him from the tournament
by Avana92
Summary: She will do anything to keep him out of the tournament, including standing up to the most powerful wizard in Britain.


**Disclaimer: **I don't earn any money on this and anything you recognize don't belong to me.

English isn't my first language so if you find grammar mistakes please let me know I'll happily correct them.

* * *

"Harry Potter?" Was called loudly by Professor Dumbledore as the Goblet of Fire spat out a fourth name.

While Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, his best friend and girlfriend of the past 5 months was almost stunned in shock. There was no way Harry himself would have entered the tournament. It was only when she realized that Harry was no longer sitting next to her on the bench, and was in fact walking towards the goblet and Professor Dumbledore that she snapped out of it.

"Harry! Wait! Stop!" she called out to him while running to catch up with him.

"Miss Granger. This does not concern you, kindly take your seat again" While the words from Dumbledore's mouth were kind, there was no mistaken the steel in his voice. Hermione though had caught up with Harry, who had stopped and turned towards her the second he heard his girlfriend's voice, was completely ignoring Dumbledore.

"Harry I know you, and I know there's no way you entered yourself into this tournament", when he didn't say anything she added: "right?"

"Right… Right of course I didn't" he said still slightly in shock.

Dumbledore however wasn't used to being ignored and his ire was definitely progressing "Miss Granger, sit down!". This concerned Harry, so Hermione was in no way interested in backing down, she just glared right back at him, before looking at Harry. "Do you want to be in this tournament?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't!" He vehemently protested "I've had enough near death experiences to last me a life time. Are you saying you can get me out of this?" With the last sentence he was practically begging her. Around the different house tables sniggers and some softly muttered and rather loud "coward" could be heard. Harry could not care less, if there was any chance he did not have to compete he was taking it, consequences be damned.

"When the tournament was announced I decided to find anything I could about it, and knowing your luck, in particular everything concerning how you were chosen and of course the Goblet of Fire. The Gob.."

"MISS GRANGER!" Dumbledore thundered, horribly angry at being ignored by this girl.

Hermione still wasn't backing down "Would you be quit, this is important!". A collective gasp could be heard all around the great hall before it descended into complete silence. Everyone had already been paying close attention to what was going on, but now no one wanted to miss what was about to happen. People did not talk to Professor Dumbledore like that, it just wasn't done, and the students were certain an explosion was about to happen.

Ad a matter of fact an explosion did happen, just not from whom everyone was expecting. While Dumbledore was still in shock, Professor McGonagall was the first to react, and even though he words were quiet they were heard by everyone in the great hall. "Miss Granger, you cannot talk to the Headmaster like that, he is to be respected!"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but respect is earned, and he lost the last thread I've ever held for him at the end of last year. I don't trust him to protect Harry, I as a matter of fact have my doubts about him even having Harry's best interests at heart". In the complete and total silence following that remark Hermione was finally able to continue with her mission: Getting Harry Potter out of this mess. "Now, the Goblet of Fire do indeed creates a magical contract, forcing whoever enters their name to compete in the 3 tasks or lose their magic. BUT as you are neither 17 nor have taken up your title as head of house Potter yet?" a quick nod from him saw her continue "You are not of age, and can therefore not enter a magical binding contract. Furthermore as you did not enter your name yourself, a contract couldn't possibly exist between you and the goblet. As, I'm sure most of the so called purebloods would be able to tell you, a magical contact doesn't care what name you write it recognizes your magic!" A quick look around told Harry that Hermione was correct, as most of the older students and a lot of the younger ones were nodding. "Any magical contract which may exist would be between whoever entered your name and the goblet, not you!"

Hermione could see how a weight was lifted from his shoulders, how he was visibly relaxing, there was one more thing she had to say though "You are however above eleven and according to everything I was able to find out, might be able to confirm, as it was your name that came out, that the contract was with you, simply by agreeing to compete. Whether you need to actually compete in the first task or just enter the ante chamber set aside for the champions I'm not sure about. I have no intention of trying to find out though, something which Dumbledore apparently did, as he must know this as well!". The last sentence saw the still shocked faces in the great hall turn to glares at Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall especially looked like she was trying to burn a hole through Dumbledore head.

Harry's mind was still on the not competing thing, which was far more important to him at the moment than what Dumbledore may or may not want. "So I don't have to compete? As long as I don't do anything which may be constructed as agreeing to a magical contract?" He just had to clarify.

"Well your guardians would be able to enter you in a magical binding contract" She answered cautiously. "But the Dursleys have obviously not been anywhere near the goblet" He nodded "As your godfather Sirius should be your magical guardian…" she trailed of and he prodded her to continue with a soft:"But?".

Taking a deep breath she continued: "Dumbledore claimed in front of the wizengamot to be your magical guardian in order to place you with the Dursleys, and magic might recognize him as such. So if HE'S the one who placed your name in the goblet a magical contract might exist between you and it"

As the entire great hall once more fell into shock and Dumbledore stood sputtering next to the cup, it was once again left to Professor McGonagall to break the silence. "Miss Granger you don't really think the headmaster would do that, do you?" her voice was a strange mix between shock and outrage at the allegation against the headmaster.

"This is the man who appointed Voldemort and Lockhart to teach DADA, who placed a trap for Voldemort IN A SCHOOL behind nothing more than a locked door which any student could open with a simple Alohomora. I'm sure we weren't the only one who saw that lovely giant ceberus" the spread laughter, hell ya and nods from practically everyone above fourth year, gave the very obvious answer to that question. "He sent the Slytherins to their common room, in the dungeons, with nothing more than prefects to protect them, when a troll was supposedly lose IN. THE. DUNGEONS" the shock on the before mentioned Slytherins' faces were huge, they obviously hadn't thought the implications of that Halloween so many years ago through. "He did nothing when a basilisk roamed the school for almost a year. Come on I was thirteen and I figured it out, he is either all-powerful and just didn't care or terribly stupid. I mean it was only students without magical parents who were petrified, so let us just wait months and months until the schools mandrakes are ready, no need to spend a couple of galleons to purchase the potion or just some fully grown mandrakes" the sarcastic tone which delivered that sentences let everyone know exactly what she thought of that. It also made everyone wonder why Dumbledore hadn't just done as she suggested, and the conclusion most found left a bitter taste in their mouth. Hermione however was not yet done "He allowed dementors to roam the grounds all of last year, Harry was almost kissed several times! He is the head of the wizengamot , supreme Mugwump of the ICW and he doesn't have the power to have the kiss on sight order for Sirius Black rescinded nor to grant the man a trial" everyone could hear the incredulity in her voice. "So to answer your question Professor McGonagall I have no trouble believing he would do just that"

"Sirius Black, is a wanted criminal! If you have any information about his whereabouts young lady you had better tell the DMLE or you'll face serious consequences" the ministry official said with all the importance he could muster.

Hermione did nothing more than roll her eyes.

"Sirius. Black. Is. My. Godfather." Harry hissed through his clenched teeth "He is an innocent man, who has spent a decade in Azkaban after being illegally thrown in their WITHOUT a trial! Something I distinctly remember teller Fudge about 5 month ago" he glared at the ministry official before turning his ire towards the person in the room who deserved it. "Well old man did you or did you not enter my name?!"

Dumbledore realized he might be in trouble here and put on his best grandfather act "Harry my boy of cour…"

"I'm not you boy!"

"Right Harry… Mr. Potter, of course I didn't enter your name, why would you think I would do something like that?"

"Hermione just gave you a dozen reasons. And if you haven't realized it, those reasons, among thousand others, are why I don't trust you further than I could throw the basilisk I had to slay. I want a magical oath, this is my magic we're talking about"

Dumbledore really didn't want to have to give the oath, but it was clear there were no reasoning with the boy. He sighed and looked disappointingly at Harry, who didn't even flinch "Very well, if you can't even trust my word anymore… "

"I can't!"

"Right well then" He took out his wand "I Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore swear on my magic that I did not put Harry Potters name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I have any knowledge anyone else was doing so" casting a quick Lumus proved he did not enter Harry in the competition.

Harry just nodded "Very well", before taking the hand of his girlfriend and walking toward the doors of the great hall.

"Mr. Potter just where do you think you're going?"

"Trolls, basilisks, dementors, Voldemort and you Dumbledore, are just a few of the things in this nuthouse which have threatened my life…"

"I just swore I didn't put your name in the goblet!" he practically yelled

Harry just looked incredulously at Hermione "I don't think he heard any of the reasons why he couldn't be trusted"

"Either that or he is as batty as he appears" was her comment as they resumed walking out of the great hall. The couples laugh were the last thing anyone in magical Britain heard from the in a long time.

* * *

**An: **If you read so far, thank you for taking the time, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
